


Display Case

by spottyflake



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spottyflake/pseuds/spottyflake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a window cleaner and sees Jean through the bedroom window</p>
            </blockquote>





	Display Case

It’s a sunny but cold morning, he’s at a house in the middle of a fucking forest; and Eren is stuck cleaning windows at the top of a rickety old ladder. He bites his lip to retain some of the heat there. Despite his mood, his hold on the wiper that’s cleaning the window is delicate. The expensive, transparent glass doesn’t deserve to shatter just because he’s angry at the rich piece of shit inside the luxurious house.

It’s fucking October. Why do people need their windows clean in October? They should do it in summer when it’s warm. And to top it all off, this guy’s house is practically made from windows. The idiot won’t even freeze because of his insanely amazing central heating. Eren shivers, hissing as he feels his nipples harden involuntarily as a breeze hits him.

This guy. This rich piece of shit. Jean Kirstein. He is Eren’s most grumpy customer. Eren’s been here a number of times this past year, and has seen enough to know Jean’s a total asshat. Jean never fails to glare at Eren with menacing tawny eyes, while he wretches his curtains shut upon seeing him in the living room at ten in the morning.

Whenever Eren comes to the door for his payment an hour or two later, Jean shoves it in his hand with his sharp, small lips curled downwards, eyeing Eren‘s clothes as his eyes rake up and down his body.

 

Sorry your window cleaner isn’t well dressed enough for your standards, Mr Kiss-My-Fucking-Ass.

And to top it off, the guy’s hair is so obviously and devastatingly half bleached with god-awful roots, and it physically pains Eren to see the idiot run his hands through his locks with bright red cheeks, as though he has the best hair in the world. Fuck that noise.

He climbs down the ladder and leaves it there so he can take it down later, making his way around the glass and chestnut house to the spiral of stairs at the side. He climbs the mountain of stairs with an irritated sigh, each step creaking quietly under his weight. He runs a hand absentmindedly along the smooth, reddish brown railing and sighs more contentedly when he’s eyelevel with the view.

A perfect, fairytail like woodland with velvet green, grassy plains and tall, bushy pine trees as far as the eye can see. Actually, the woods kinda looks like the one in Twilight at the vampire dude’s house. The guy inside has good taste, or at least his posh parents do, at any rate.

He walks along the empty balcony, cleaning supplies in a carrier-box until he reaches his first window and puts it down, rubbing his palms over his freezing biceps in the hope of saving his nipples and other body parts from falling off. Eren should’ve worn a hoodie. He’s in a simple black t-shirt and jeans, and boy is he regretting it.

He stretches his arms in front of him with a quiet moan, and turns to face the windows that are bigger than him (probably worth more than him too), and act as walls for the room. He bends down to reach his supplies and opens the box.

The first thing he notices about the windows when he starts work is that they’re slightly fogged up. It must be condensation. He doesn’t clean the insides of the windows, and it’s gonna make his job sure of a hell load more difficult since he can’t see what he’s working with. He peers inside to see a huge bedroom, with cream furnishings, a flat screen TV on the wall and Jean sitting on his bed.

Jean is sitting on the edge of his bed like it’s a chair, one hand is placed behind him on the covers, the other…

Eren turns bright red, choking, dropping the tools of his trade, and suddenly gagging back a gasp when he sees Jean’s nude body with legs spread open, hand pumping his dick furiously, only a few feet away from Eren.

He looks absolutely gorgeous when he’s splayed out like that, like he’s there for Eren’s taking and wants Eren to take him, as hard and fast as the hand on his dick.

His heart begins thudding painfully when he sees Jean’s pale face, flushed as pink as his mouth that’s hanging open and mewling in pleasure. Eren can hear his lewd noises through the supposedly sound proof glass. He gulps thickly with a dry mouth.

Jean doesn’t seem to have noticed him. Not that he would, since his eyes are shut tightly, probably from sheer bliss that he’s receiving from his sticky hand. Eren’s green eyes widen, watching as Jean hypnotically slicks a hand up and down on his pre-cum covered dick, both of them twitching from Jean’s pleasure.

Eren’s not cold anymore. He can’t possibly be, not when his face is this hot from embarrassment and his dick is throbbing like a dull pain, making him heat up even more when he feels his pants tighten around his now bulging groin. He shudders when he feels the first bit of pre-cum spilling from his own dick, dampening his boxers underneath jeans that are a little too tight now.

Eren shouldn’t be here. He should’ve left the balcony the moment he saw his dumb customer attending to his… business in his stupidly open viewing room. A room that lacks walls on an entire side. A room with windows that Eren was pretty sure Jean knew he would be cleaning today. At this exact time. Eren forgets logic when the bed starts creaking loudly.

His breathing hitches in time with Jean’s heaving chest, who’s free hand has moved from clutching the covers to desperately teasing one of his pert nipples, his back arching at the sensation. Jean thrusts into his own hand, needing more and more friction than what his hand can provide.

And when Jean looks like this, as though he’s in pain, but madly desperate at the same time, it sends Eren off the edge because that’s fucking hot and anyone would know it.

Eren lets out a whine, creating an instantly vanishing puff of white air onto the window, and looks around, not really wanting to take his eyes off the porn worthy show in front of him. Of course, there’s no-one around. Jean not only lives in the middle of nowhere, but he lives alone. Maybe that’s why he’s grumpy. Maybe he’s just frustrated like this all the time.

Eren forcefully tugs down the zipper on his jeans with his head leaning against the glass, pushing the denim down until his hand has enough space to reach into his boxers and free his pulsing cock. He gasps loudly, not really caring about the noise because no-one can hear him and it feels so good to just let himself cry out into the quietness around him.

He’s been hard since the moment he saw Jean naked on his bed today.

He’s seen him without clothes on accident a couple of times already. Walking down the hallway when Jean’s too lazy to wear clothes or has just come out of the shower. In his bedroom, fast asleep in the nude above his sheets. But never like this, when nudity suddenly gives a much more sensual meaning to it.

Eren bites his lip, wrapping his hand around his aching dick. His eyes want to close, but he wants to keep watching Jean. Jean, who is probably close now, is whining much more loudly so that it practically shakes the window that Eren’s forehead is leaning on, grateful but also annoyed at the searing touch of cold glass against hot skin. His pre-cum works like a lubricant and his hand is gliding perfectly over his dick.

He watches as Jean moves a hand from his chest to his thigh, digging his nails into the skin so that it turns red, and Eren uses his free hand to do the same, but it’s not the same since he’s the only one wearing clothes-

Jean, who opens his eyes, sees Eren touching himself outside his bedroom, and suddenly cums with his mouth gaping. His hips buck wildly as he cries out loud enough for it to ring through Eren‘s body.

Jean came when he saw Eren. And he screamed while doing so. Now that’s really something special in Eren’s book.

He’s still looking at Eren through heavy lids as he rides out his orgasm, and seems to be mouthing something in the heat of the moment with swollen lips.

‘Please.’

Eren’s dick twitches in his hand which moves faster, along with his laboured breaths as he reaches his climax too, where his body tenses, his hand is absolutely filthy, and all he can think is ‘God, fuck yes, yes-’

When his dazed mind focuses on reality, he realizes something. One thing being that Jean is touching himself again, more than ready for round two. The other thing being that his cum is on the window.

His cum is on Jean’s bedroom window.

He yelps in fear at the sight of beautifully clean windows being dirtied with a dripping white smear. Eren grimaces, fearing that he’ll have to pay damage costs and dives down to pick up his cleaning gear-with his dick now limply hanging out his pants-and begins to frantically spray and wipe away the mess.

He’s a little more clear minded when he’s finished. Eren tucks his dick back into his pants, burning in shame as he zips up his pants. He looks up at Jean, not really wanting to because who the hell wants to look at that idiot, but unable to help himself.

Jean’s rolling around his bed with his arms around his sides.

That asswipe. He’s fucking laughing.

Eren clenches his fist so that his nails dig into his palm, gritting his teeth so hard that his jaw tenses a little too much. It’s bad enough he just came on somebody’s window, but to be humiliated right afterwards? He’s gonna fucking break-

He loses his hostility as it turns into panic when Jean stumbles across the room, motioning for Eren to open the door on the next window along. Eren braces himself, preparing for the worst when he shuffles over and opens the door with a golden handle.

But when he opens the clear door, Jean’s grinning down at him-it’s the happiest Eren’s ever seen him-and he squeaks when Jean tugs him into the bedroom, skin against clothes, as he’s dragged indoors.

God, why the hell does he look so damn cute? He’s an asshole! They don’t have the right to be cute! What happened to the glare? The scowls? The mouth that’s usually sneering at him?

Jean’s taller than him, so he looks down at Eren, holding his shoulders in his hands, thumbs rubbing into his shoulder blades. Eren has not forgotten that Jean is naked. Their dicks are also hard again, and was it mentioned that Jean is still very much naked? And that he has batshit crazy abdominal muscles? He’d never been close enough to see them, it seems.

Eren ends up staring down at the trail of fine dark hair descending from his stomach, hips jerking when he remembers seeing Jean’s hand in places much further down earlier on. Then he looks up and his chest throbs painfully.

Excited tawny eyes glint as they gaze into Eren’s and a dopey smile appears as the grin falters, becoming something more fond. Eren’s stomach has somehow found it’s way into his throat. He doesn’t remember eating any butterflies either. It’s stupid and he’s not flustered because that’s just pathetic-

Jean chuckles huskily, most likely hoarse from his previous moaning. It sounds good. It sounds good because Eren made him sound like that. At least, towards the end he did.

Jean licks his lips before speaking. “I’ve been wantin’ to do that for a long time. Never would’ve dreamed you were into exhibitionism too.” 

Maybe Eren made him sound like that from the beginning.

Eren’s stunned into silence and his mouth clamps shut. He was rendered useless as soon as Jean looked his right in the eye. Why hasn’t Jean ever looked at him like this before? Actually, now that he thinks about it, he’s never really seen Jean look at him properly.

He’s wanted to do that for a long time?

It’s… annoyingly difficult to think about how much Eren should hate Jean when he realizes what Jean just said.

Jean laughs at his expression of sudden insight, and ducks down to kiss Eren on his chaffed lips. Eren’s eyes flutter, and he has to suppress a swelling noise of surprise. Jean’s warm. Even naked, he’s really warm blooded and Eren leans into his warmth since he‘s cold from being outside, wrapping his arms around Jean’s waist in satisfaction as he lets Jean heat up his mouth with steady breaths between kisses.

No fair. Jean should be struggling to breathe properly as well. His heart should be pounding in his ears too.

Jean moves his mouth back but doesn’t pull away, and Eren sees that he doesn’t really care anymore.

Eren jolts with a gasp and pulls away when he feels their groins push snugly against each other. He heaves a sigh into Jean’s neck, smirking smugly as the body beneath him ripples at the feeling. Jean smells like sex, it’s salty, maybe savoury, and wow is it worth smelling more of.

He rubs his forehead against the crook of Jean’s neck when he bashfully mumbles “I also clean shower windows.”

Jean freezes beneath him and Eren can feel even more heat coming from Jean. When Eren’s pulled by the wrist through the house, he lets out a bubbly laugh and counts all the windows they pass.

He’s totally gonna fuck Jean on all fifty windows.

But it’s going to be a huge pain in the ass to wake up to the sunlight shining through all those windows without curtains or blinds. Meh. He’ll just hide his face in Jean’s chest under the covers. Then Jean will tell him to stop being a lazy ass vampire and that Eren should make him breakfast. And Eren probably will, because he‘s secretly a sappy piece of shit like that.

But Jean will help most likely him out and make him wear an apron because he’s one too, if that dopey grin he wore earlier is anything to go by on. It’s a ridiculous thought, but Eren hopes he’ll wake up to that same smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Reasons for the title; display case, a glass box displaying something valuable at an exhibition. (glass windows, Jean's fucking PRECIOUS, and exhibitionism-kinda. I'm a genius, I know)
> 
> I wasn't sure about adding the bit at the end... I thought about having Eren run away when Jean saw him? Agh, I just like cuteness okay!? One day I will be able to write a PWP but today is not that day. Hmm I should probably work on my smut writing skills. But its kinda late so yeah, no. 
> 
> Hope you liked this~


End file.
